Through His Eyes
by 1-800-i-rock
Summary: the story of Rob and what happened with jess and everything in between. currently on hiatus.
1. Unbelieveable

Rob Wilkins was bored out of his mind.

He had to admit, though, detention was a lot better than class where he

listened to a bunch of teachers go on about stuff he'll never use again.

Its not like he had huge dreams for after high school, he had always wanted

to open up his own motorcycle shop.

It also didn't hurt that she was here.

Man, she was unbelievable.

Jess Mastrani was something else.

He saw her punch that jock strap Day in the neck today. Not that it wasn't a

beautiful sight to see him whimpering like a friggin' baby, but he knew that one day, one of those guys was gonna punch back.

And Rob wanted to be there to back her up.

One of these days, he _will_ ask her out. The whole townie/grit thing made him a little uncomfortable. But, he told himself, she's not like the other townies.

He could tell she was different.

Which was why he found himself riding up to her after detention where she was talking to that fat girl from the caf.

"Mastrani," he put his foot down to steady himself, "need a ride?"

He could tell she was tempted to come with him by the way her gaze raked over the bike and then over..him.

Hmm… interesting development.

"No thanks, we're walking."

He looked up at the dark rain clouds coming in, a real Indiana rainstorm. Maybe she didn't want to ditch her friend?

He looked at her like she was a moron and stated the obvious,

"It's gonna pour."

She tilted her head towards her friend, "We're _walking_."

He shrugged and put his helmet back on. So it was the friend.

"You're funeral."

He drove off and smiled when he realized she probably would have gone with him if the friend hadn't been there. He chuckled to himself.

Unbelievable.


	2. The Garage

**A/N- i own nothing except the plot and my own made up characters. **

**i would also like to dedicate this story to my black and gold boys, you played ur hardest. Good luck next season**

* * *

"Hey Robbie, whaaaats shakin?" 

Sal, the youngest mechanic there, rolled out from under the car he was working on as Rob pulled into his uncle's garage.

"Your face, Salamander." Rob replied as he got off the bike and bumped fists with Sal before he rolled back under the car he was working on.

Rob and Sal have known each other since Rob started working here when he was sixteen. Sal was only fourteen at the time but he really needed the job so, his uncle let him try his hand at it and it turned out he was a natural.

They were the two youngest there at the time and became insta-friends.

Sal was the only one who could call him Robbie and in return, Rob called Sal, Salamander.

It actually fitted him in a way; Sal was a tall, lanky guy with beach blonde hair and big, blue eyes that seemed to pop when he got excited.

Rob dropped his helmet in his locker and punched in his card. Sal rolled back out from under the car and said, his eyes sparkling with laughter, "I almost forgot, guess who's waiting for you?" instantly Rob knew who he was talking about and groaned with annoyance, "not Ms. Staples?"

Ms. Staples was a 28 year old woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Actually quite pretty…until she opened her mouth. She had this little girl voice and said alright at least every other sentence. She also would never look you in the eyes, which got real annoying, real quick.

To top it all off, the only mechanic she would use was Rob.

He had no idea why, but what the customer wants the customer gets, as his uncle often reminded him.

"Yeah," Sal was saying, "she specifically said.." Sal put on this squeaky voice mixed with a hillbilly accent. "Only Rob can do my car right, I do not want anybody else touching my car alright?"

Rob rubbed his eyes and went into the waiting room where he saw Ms. Staples sitting down in one of the chairs by the water cooler. When she saw Rob she jumped, "Oh, Rob thank God you're here, my car…" and then she just walked out the door toward her car, apparently confident he would follow her.

He sighed, this was gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

**A/N-Read and review people**


	3. Paoli?

**a/n: thanks for the positive reviews guys! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

"I'm home!" he shouted into the house as he slammed the door.

"I'm in here," his mom called, "and don't slam the door!" Rob walked into the kitchen and saw his mom taking a chicken out of the oven. He kissed her on the top of her head and tossed his keys on the table.

"Smells good," he commented as he sat down.

"Did you do it yet?" His mom asked sternly.

"Do what?" But Rob thought he knew what she was talking about. Since his dad left them, Rob and his mom had gotten pretty close and they talked a lot.

"You know very well what Rob Wilkins, did you ask her out yet?"

That was the only problem with talking to her so much, she was still his mom.

"Not yet, but I will," he hesitated, "soon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day in detention, Rob was thinking about wheather he should offer Jess another ride, when she stood up and walked over to their 'supervisor'.

Yeah, right.

Then she got her backpack and walked up the isle until she was right next to him.

_Think of something smart to say, Wilkins._

"Welcome to hell."

There, that wasn't to bad, plus, it earned him a smile. Wylie was obviously watching 'cause when she smiled he grabbed his crotch. Perv.

"You're dead, Wylie." Rob said without a hint of a smile on his face.

Clemmings told em all to, basically, shut up or they'd get an extra week of detention. Which really wasn't that bad, but Rob decided to shut up anyway.

_Well, now's you're chance, Wilkins._

So he took the notebook and pen out of her hand and checked it. He nodded, pretty good. He turned to a clean page and wrote,

**So did you get caught in the rain yesterday?**

He watched her look around and hesitate before she wrote,

**Yes.**

Well, were feeling literate today aren't we? He scribbled down,

**Told you so, why don't you ditch the fat girl and come for a ride with me after this?**

He watched as she read the note and her face registered a lot of surprise and some…anger? What'd he do? She passed it back,

**Are you mentally impaired or something? That fat girl happens to be my best friend.**

Rob's eyebrows went right up. Oops. _Way to go,_ _Wilkins, you just dissed her best friend. _Thinking fast, he wrote,

**Jesus, sorry. I had no idea you were so sensitive. Let me rephrase: **

**Why don't you tell you're gravitationally challenged friend to take a hike, and come for a ride with me after this?**

He watched as she contemplated something in her head and wrote back,

**It's Friday night you loser. What do you think, I don't already have plans? I happen to have a boyfriend, you know.**

When Rob read that he nearly hooted. A boyfriend, huh?

**Yeah? Well, I bet you're boyfriend isn't rebuilding a '64 Harley in his barn.**

He smirked when he saw her eyes practically pop out of her head. _Ha, beat that._ It was almost funny, what she wrote,

**My boyfriend doesn't have a barn. His dad is a lawyer.**

A Lawyer dad? Really? She didn't seem like the lawyer dad type, but he played along anyway.

**So? Dump him. Come for a ride.**

Just as he passed it back to her Wendall leaned over her and went,

"Wylie, Wylie?"

On Rob's side, Wylie leaned over and went, "Suck on this Wendall."

Jess must have not wanted to deal with Clemmings cause she hissed,

"Both of you, shut the hell up before Clemmings looks over here."

Wendall launched his spit football anyway, so Rob reached out and caught it before it could hit its intended target.

"You heard the lady," Rob said using the vice he only used when he wanted to scare somebody, "knock it off."

They did and Jess wrote back,

**Okay, on one condition.**

_Uhhh, __you don't do conditions, Wilkins._

**No conditions.**

She started to print back, **Then I cant go**, but Rob saw what she was writing before she could finish it.

He snatched it from her, annoyed.

**All right, what? **

Which was how an hour later, Rob found himself, with Jess clinging to his waist, headed for Paoli.

**a/n: read and review people!**


End file.
